Hot Topic Proposal?
by DarkHime213
Summary: There will be fighting, apologies, and even more fight. All near a Hot topic enjoy


I do not own any character from Naruto and I have no OC's in this fanfic. I just wanted to writer something cute and I think it came out well. Enjoy

The day was like any other day. The girls had forced the men of their assigned groups to go shopping with them It was going well for the boys because they actually wanted to be there.

"Sasuke a few of us are going to stay in here for a few more minutes. Please make sure none of the other guys try to make a break for the exit." She gives him a sweet threating smile.

"Whatever" he nods her away as he and a Naruto's group left. Naruto led towards the food court laughing at a joke Kiba made with Hinata on his arm. Shikamaru and Neji were hanging back talking some book, while Hinata, Sasuke, and Lee were planning what movie they were going to watch.

"Yoshi maybe we should go see the new Action movie." Lee bounces up perfectly imitating a random martial arts fighter.

"I would prefer to watch that horror movie the just came to theaters." Kiba creepy waved his hand above Hinata. Screaming she smacked him upside the head. He stepped back laughing not realizing how much danger he was in.

"Kiba how many times have I told you to not scare my cousin." Kiba shivers and falls back hoping to keep an eye on Neji.

"There's a new comedy out we should see that." Naruto turns seeing everyone nod.

"Good idea Naruto." Hinata blushes when he kisses her cheek.

"Hey, Sasuke what do you think-" Naruto freezes seeing the Hot Topic up ahead. "We should head over and buy the tickets." He turns around trying to signal to others the immediate danger they were in.

"I could to it on my phone idiot." Sasuke keeps walking until he bumps into Lee.

"Yes, I do believe we should go buy them Personally." Sweating slightly as he remembers the last time. Hinata walks over Grabbing his arm turning him around while Naruto fills everyone in.

"I agree" Shikamaru shivers as he remembers the pain they went through to keep Sasuke away from the cursed store. He also cursed their teachers under his breath since it was there fault.

"Fine we can buy them in the mall but why are we going the long way around." He goes to turn again but Hinata is stronger than she looks.

"What are you talking about this is the only way there Sasuke. Hey, did you finish that book I lent you." The start of the conversation steering him successfully away from danger until.

"OMG HOT TOPIC IS HAVING A SALE." The squeaky preteen screamed out hoping to find some cute anime tee or makeup. The reaction was instant.

Sasuke bulldozes Neji and lee down while dragging a resilient Hinata along for the ride. Kiba catches his other arm but goes flying down the nearest staircase. Naruto grabs Sasuke around the waste while Shikamaru clutched at his arm. Both Lee and Neji jumped up grabbing a hold of his legs while Kiba was still falling down the stairs.

"Sasuke thinks about what you're doing we don't need another hospital visit." Sasuke looks Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto If you love me" Sasuke gets a glint in his eye as he prepares to run.

"Don't you dare Sasuke!" He braces himself down.

"Let me GOOOOOOOOOOO" He drags them two feet until Akamaru hops in front causing them to fall into a large pile. "Okay, I may have overreacted."

"You think" was the main reaction he got. They detangled while he apologized reattempted to buy the tickets. They had walked him away while he was on his phone when Kiba made it back upstairs.

"Hey, guys did you stop him because I just saw Itachi run in screaming about a sale on chokers." The last part comes out in a choked whine as he sees everyone glaring at him. "Um, my bad." Sasuke apologizes again as he resends Kiba down the stairs again with a swift punch. Kicks and somehow locks both Naruto and Hinata in a random closet. Both Lee and Neji go at him from behind but he knocks them out with ease. Only Shikamaru was left and he did the smartest thing out of the entire group. He called Sakura while Sasuke ran into the store next to Hot Topic.

An Hour later

"Sasuke Uchiha what were you thinking. Honestly, you know you're not allowed in Hot topic. The last time you went in there you and your brother bought everything in the store. Your parents were furious." He green eyes blazed in anger. He nods along smirking ticking her off even more.

"Damn it Sasuke are you seriously not feeling even a little bit guilty. Kiba, Neji, and Lee need medical treatment. They still haven't gotten Naruto and Hinata out of the closet yet. You didn't even go into Hot Topic they found you in Kay." He laughs a bit but holds it in after seeing the fury in her eyes.

"I did wrong Sakura and I will apologize but I have something to say first." He snaps his finger, and everyone goes silent. She looks around caught off guard.

"Sasuke what is going on?" She looks over to Ino and Tenten but both were just as confused. The closet door slams open releasing a flushed Hinata and Naruto. Neji and Lee where holding Kiba up while coming up the elevator. Itachi walks up smiling. Sasuke pulls her close staring deep into her eyes. "S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura Haruno, we have been friends since we were kids. We were assigned to the same team and have driven each other nuts." He gets on one knee. "You are the only woman that can stand my present for long periods of time and not try to change me.

"Because it would be pointless your already perfect." He blushes as she winks at him.

"I will admit it to the entire world that I said I love you first and if you give me the chance I will be happy to keep saying it for as long as we live." The diamond ring was blinding stainless steel with an emerald cut into a heart in the center. She gasped tears returning to her eyes.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me and allow me to become the happiest man in the world." He looks down hoping for her to say yes.

"Hell, yeah what took you so long you" She tackles him to the floor while Itachi catches the flying ring. Everyone claps and cheers for the loving couple.

"Hey, Neji you better hurry Tenten and Lee seem to be hitting it off well." Neji glares at Sai then gives him a smirk.

"They better be it took me ages to get them talking again after the new year proposal incident." They both start laughing scaring Kiba a bit.

"Man, it freaky seeing them laug-AH" He lands on the ground hard since it was only Neji keeping him up. "Ow man that hurt."

Itachi handed the ring back to Sasuke as their parents helped them up.

"Mama Papa why are you here?"

"Well, sweetie Sasuke plan this whole thing."

"He invited us, hell Pumpkin he flew us here just to see it."

"Sasuke I love you but how did you know I would say yes."

"I didn't and if you said know then I could have at least made you feel better about the whole Proposal mess by flying your parents here." He rubs his head while Sakura kisses and hugged him more. "Itachi what happened to Mother and father?"

"Oh well um, apparently father messed up and know he has to take mother shopping until she feels better. They will see us tonight for dinner." Sakura grabs Sasuke face.

"You just Asked me to marry you. Can I get a kiss?" He kisses her long and hard causing another wave of congratulations to ring out. It was by far the best day of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha's lives.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Honey I'm sorry to forgive me." Mr. Uchiha whined begging his wife to hurry.

"First answer me this. Why are you in trouble." She glares at him waiting for him to give up.

"I said something stupid?" the intensity of the glare got even more vicious. "I forgot something please woman give me a hint."

"Here your **HINT**!" She stomps towards a random store. "Hello, I need a new wardrobe."

"Have mercy" he drags himself into the store where his furious wife buys everything they have in her size.

This came out good to me and I hope it was enjoyable for all of you. Reviews are always welcomed. **Bye bye.**


End file.
